


You feel so good you make me s-s-stutter

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Be our guest [1]
Category: Muse, Music RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Belldom - Freeform, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, hints of threesome, seduction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what to expect when you accept an invitation from Matthew Bellamy and Dominic Howard…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: in the middle of September 2010.
> 
> Pairing: Matt/Dom/… surprise!
> 
> Rating: slightly NC-17. Matt and Dom are very, very naughty… ;P
> 
> Disclaimer : Matthew and Dominic (and someone else I'll reveal later not to spoil ;P ) don't belong to me, I don't know any of them, nothing of this has ever happened and no one paid me to get crazier and crazier, day after day…
> 
> The title is from... uhmm, no, I'll tell you later!
> 
> Feedback : I love it like Matt loves bananas and Dom loves leo-printed stuff!
> 
> Beta :the wonderful hope_to_last (Ivonne) and the wonderful belldomplease (Joy) (new entry!) , thanks for your great help and support, you're amazing, girls!
> 
> Author's notes : This is my first attempt to write something kinky… or at least try! I don't think I'm very good in this kind of stuff, that's why I'll be really, really glad to have your opinion about it... whichever it is!

I.

"So, tell us, Matthew Bellamy, why did Muse accept to collaborate with the 'Eclipse' soundtrack?" Dominic amuses himself as he pretends to interview his best friend, using one of the bananas that Matt is greedy and he's never short of as a sort of microphone, indeed.

They are in their dressing room, in the studios of a music show they've been invited to, a music show that is similar to the more famous 'Total Request Live', but still has to work its way up the ladder.

Since they're in America, Muse can't allow themselves to be squeamish about that; that's why Tom, their manager, summoned them to be part of that show, he has exonerated just Chris, to allow him to come back to his beloved wife and kids.

As a matter of fact, Muse have briefly concluded their European tour and are about to start the American one and during the break, Matt and Dom decided to leave early together. Now they are staying at a hotel in Los Angeles, where these studios are.

As always, as they're waiting for their turn, they're mucking around, entertaining themselves as they make fun of the most asked questions of all the interviews they're more than used to give.

"Because we never say no to easy money, tons of new fans added, although they're mostly a bunch of brainwashed teen girls who now sincerely believe that vampires twinkle, but mostly because Stephenie Meyer has been such a pain in the ass as she tried to persuade me to do that!" Matt waffles frantically and they both can barely prevent themselves from laughing out loud.

"I understand. And, tell us, will Kate be with you even for this part of the tour that is about to begin?" Dominic goes on, as he tries his best to remain serious and concentrated.

"Hell nope, thank God! She is super-busy with her new movie, something about a poor actress on the edge of failure meeting the frontman of a very successful band who makes her film career improve all over again... oops, sorry, I got confused, this is not the movie-plot, this is just reality!" Matt bursts out laughing madly and Dom can't do anything but follow his example.

As a matter of fact, the blond gives up the role of fake interviewer, as the brunette takes good care of what has been their 'microphone' until then, peeling it.

"I still don't understand why you chose to stay with her!" Dom grumbles with a snort.

"Because you know that sometimes I need a good shag from the old school, and after awhile groupies are not a safe solution, neither a healthy one!" the frontman justifies as he takes a bite of the sugary fruit.

"Speak for yourself; I still have my fun with them, as long as I'm careful!" the drummer strikes back.

"Well, let's say that I was sick of being careful. At least, Kate is safe. Plus, she already has her son, so she doesn't annoy the fucking shit out of me saying she wants to have babies from me!" Matthew adds as he throws the peel in the litter basket.

"Just like Gaia did." Dominic concludes the sentence for him.

Hearing that name, the brunette grieves for a few instants, feeling melancholic.

"Yeah, that is the main reason why we broke up, otherwise I would still be with her. She was ready to accept everything, but she couldn't compromise on that issue. Truth is that she was just too special and I had to let her go so she could finally find someone who loves her as she deserves to be loved, since I could never love her at one hundred percent…" Matt comments, as he stretches himself lazily, before getting up from the black sofa in order to slide close to the blond who sits on the other sofa.

"I already love you at one hundred percent!" he murmurs as he caresses Dom's hair, descends to his nape and then to his shoulders which are covered with his black, leather jacket.

Matt enjoys the sensation of that smooth, soft and good smelling fabric below his fingers a lot.

Dom's only answer is to smile at Matt, as he leans closer to him, silently demanding a kiss that immediately comes.

Matt presses his lips against his, softly, way too softly, almost as if he was asking him permission to enter, almost as if it were the very first time he kissed him.

Truth is that Dom just loves every twisted game his partner feels like playing, so he also pretends to be shy as well, as he hesitantly tugs at his red sweater and tentatively tries to unbutton the white shirt under.

Matt chuckles against his boyfriend's mouth because of his fake clumsiness, as he decides that Dom needs some encouragement. That's why he takes his hand and places it on the crotch of his khaki trousers, in order to make his mate understand how much he's enjoying that, as he deals with the blond's leo-printed belt, trying to undo it very slowly and with trembling hands.

After all, the door is locked and there's no chance for them to be disturbed. Plus, there's a switched on TV that allows them to follow that music show, since it's airing.

Right now Maroon 5 are performing a fantastic acoustic version of 'Misery', their new hit that announces their upcoming new album.

The two lovers don't mind that song as background, not only they happened to listen to more than one of that band's oldest hits, but Matthew found himself several times humming or singing those songs, quite content.

"Enough! I can't take it anymore!" Dominic exclaims, as he breaks their kiss and pushes Matt down on the sofa, straddling him rudely. "Can I quit being the wimp guy during his first time and resume being your lover that has known *for years and years* how to take you and drive you crazy?" he wonders almost with a frustrated growl as he caresses Matt behind his ears, one of the spots that drives him crazy, indeed.

Anyway, Matthew manages to muster all his self-control to react and pushes him away.

"Damn you, Dom! You screwed everything up!" he complains, coming back to his sofa.

"Me? It's you who makes such stupid requests! How the hell could you expect me to pretend I didn't already know every single inch of your body; but mostly how the hell could you expect me to resist without taking possession of it?" the other justifies.

"You didn't try hard enough to please me!" Matt protests, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gee, don't act like a spoiled child now! Do you think you can always get what you want?" Dominic strikes back, getting up from his sofa.

"Pretty much!" Matthew insists, stamping his feet on the floor.

Yeah, he's surely acting like a spoiled child now; but it's a child who knows very well which buttons to push.

"After all, I wanted you, too!" the brunette murmurs as he stares at the blond in an irresistible way.

As a matter of fact, Dom gets closer to him once again, straddling his lap as Matt holds firmly his tights that are trapped in his so skinny black jeans.

"Oh no, my dear, I don't think so. * I'm* the one who wanted you !" the drummer corrects him, as he wraps his arms around his neck and rubs his perfectly shaved face against Matt's bristly one, where there's already a beginning of goatee.

Their short fight turns into the umpteenth kiss, but this time the kiss is anything but shy or clumsy.

As their savage kiss goes on, Dom opens his eyes again and his gaze falls on the TV, where Maroon 5 are about to finish their performance, so, out of the blue a little wicked idea starts making its way in his mind.

"Alright, Bells, since you're so bloody sure you can always get whatever you want… why don't you get him?" he exclaims, pointing at the frontman of the band who has just finished their song and is taking a bow with the other band mates.

"Him? You're kidding, right? He's the straightest guy in all the fucking Universe, Zeta and Cydonia included!" Matt makes him notice.

"Yep, that's why I said that, otherwise what kind of challenge would it be?" the other shrugs.

"Yeah, but… he always has sex with beautiful women in every video-clip of his, and there's not a single song of his that is not about him having sex with a beautiful woman!" the pianist protests.

"Hey, wait a moment. How do you know so much stuff about him?" the blond teases him.

"What can I say? Adam Levine is such a remarkable pleasure both for my view and my ears!" skims from the brunette's lips as they both observes Adam on TV, as he's busy answering to the questions of the anchorwoman, flirting with her a little bit.

He wears dark blue jeans and a white undershirt that reveals his muscular and tattooed body.

"Ah-ah! So, admit it, you do like him!" the blond chuckles, happy for catching Matt red-handed.

"Why? Don't you like him, too?" the other provokes him as they keep watching the interview.

"Well, yeah... I must say that I wouldn't mind to get him, too!" says Dom as he licks his lips in anticipation, before exchanging an understanding look with his lover.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Matt smiles at him, mischievously.

"As always, honey!" Dom smiles back at him in the same way. "But first we have the interview. They're almost done, then it's our turn!" he adds.

"You're right. Anyway, you heard him, didn't you? He said that they will come back later for another performance. We have all the time we need!" the brunette winks at him, before they arrange themselves, getting ready for their duty.

And when their interview starts, they have to make a huge effort not to burst out laughing madly, since the first questions are the same Dom previously mocked.

Anyway, Matt's answers this time are not the same, of course!

(End Part I)


	2. II

II.

Maroon 5 have just finished performing 'Give me a little more ', so they greet their crowd for one last time, before leaving.  
They walk through the corridor when Dominic and Matthew go towards them.

"Let me just say that you've been amazing, guys!" the first congratulates them.

"Yeah, no doubt your new album will rise up all the charts!" the second smiles at them.

"Thank you, guys! It's so flattering to receive such a compliment from you who always sold out almost every concert of yours!" Adam smiles back at them, before starting hand shakings and introductions.

"Let's hope things will be alright even here in America; we'll start touring next week." Matt explains.

"Instead, we'll start touring from October on." Adam informs them, mostly because they seem to turn just to him, utterly ignoring the others.

As he's busy chatting with them, Adam hasn't even noticed that they are taking him aside, but not very far from his band anyway.

"Alright, that means that so far you're not too busy, right?" Dom figures out.

"Well, saving the interviews, some music shows, some photo-shoots... " Adam grumbles.

"What about tonight? Are you busy?" Dom goes on.

"Uh? N.. no, nothing special. Why?" he asks, confused.

"Well, you know, we are staying at a hotel nearby that is pretty close to a recording studio. Maybe we could meet there, you know... to get to know one another better. " the blond suggests.

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe it could be the right chance to start an interesting collaboration. " Matt adds, as he stares at Adam with a strange light in his deep blue eyes.

Adam notices that ... and it's not that Dom is looking at him in a more reassuring way, either.

Anyway he accepts their invitation, asks them the address of the recording studio and then comes back to his friends.

Matt and Dom stare at each other, pretty satisfied.

"Well, well, it seems that we got our special date!" the drummer gloats.

"And it will be a date that our dear guest won't forget so easily!" the pianist sneers.

"What the hell does it mean that you're not coming with me?" Adam exclaims in his flat that, as usual, the other band mates have mistaken for their flat.

"To begin with, it seems that they asked you, and only you!" James, the second guitarist, points out.

"What? No, you're wrong. They only asked me to make me the mouthpiece of it with you, buddies!" he clarifies.

"Plus, you said you are going to talk about collaborations, didn't you? Well, usually that's stuff that only the two frontmen talk about. Trust me; the blondie won't even be there!" Jesse, the keyboard player, informs him.

"That's ok, but beyond what we must talk about, they seem two pleasant guys, don't they? And I regard them very highly as musicians. I don't think there's anything wrong if we know them better, maybe we could bring them around Los Angeles and paint the town red!" Adam suggests.

"I think they don't even have the slightest interest in seeing the town, quite the contrary, they already found something to place their eyes on… or I'd better say someone," Matt, the drummer, states.

"What do you mean?" the frontman asks bewildered.

"Oh, c'mon, Adam, didn't you notice? They definitely devoured you with their eyes!" Matt warns him.

"Hell yeah, my dear hottie, it seems you made an impression on them!" Mickey, the bassist, makes fun of him.

"Hey! Quit it, fucking quit it, you, dickheads! You don't know what you're blathering about. Matthew is engaged with an actress, I don't recall her name now… whatever, the main point is that he has a girlfriend! About Dominic… gee, didn't you see him with all those pretty girls when we all went outside the studios?" Adam makes his friends notice, as he starts losing his patience, mostly because that speech reminds him the disquieting glances the English guys cast at him.

Here we go. Congratulations, Adam, your friends say crap and you get so suggestible already! he scolds himself.

"For the last time, are you coming or what?" he insists.

"Nope, you'll go there alone and then you'll tell us about it. We have more important matters to deal with!" Jesse speaks for all the others, too.

"But you're just playing with my playstation!" the householder protests.

"Exactly: we have more important matters!" James reasserts.

"Why do I waste my time with you? Now I gotta go and, believe me, it will be a very normal meeting. You know what? Maybe we'll pick someone up, too, to your face!" he warns them, before leaving his house.

After about a quarter of an hour Adam arrives to destination, but he must forget about his plans to pick some girls up, because that building seems to be desert.

Anyway, the lights are on and when he gets in, he sees two specific life forms walking towards him.

"So, you're here, finally!" Matthew exclaims as Dominic confines himself just to smile at him.

Jesse was wrong; the blondie is here, too! Adam reckons as he observes the blondie in question.

He wears a very showy and see-through, leo-printed shirt, matched with some acid green pants so skinny that it makes him wonder if they're not a woman style. Woman style or not, the point is that they suit him, a lot. And Adam is not used to make such observations.

"Yep, I know that I have a nice butt, but there's no need to stare at it so insistently!" the owner of that eccentric outfit takes his mind off his thoughts, with a very pleased expression.

"N... no! It's… it's just that… I was looking at... " Adam attempts to justify.

"Calm down. You're free to stare at whatever you want!" Matthew smiles at him, as pleased as his boyfriend.

Matt is dressed totally in black, except for his white braces. Anyway, Adam must recognize that black is a colour that tremendously suits him.

Can I fucking quit staring at their clothes? the American guy reprimands himself, a little bit confused.

In the meantime, Matt and Dom are staring at his outfit, too, appreciating his light blue jeans, matched with a blue t-shirt that sets off his amazing iridescent eyes, covered with a black jacket that fits him to a t.

"Do you want something to drink?" Matt asks him and Adam just nods.

After all, he really needs something to drink, since out of the blue he lacks salivation and he's the first to wonder why.

Dom throws him a can of beer from the mini-bar. He catches it, thanking him and opening it.

Sure, he would enjoy it more if only these two stopped staring at him so ravenously.

"I'm sorry, but my band mates are not coming, they were just too busy… " he warns them, mostly to break that awkward, oppressing silence that has fallen among them.

"Actually, we never said that the invitation was extended to your band mates. It was only for you!" Matthew informs him.

Adam almost chokes with the last swallow of his beer.

"W... why on… only for me?" he asks him unsurely.

"Just like that," Dom sneers, mysteriously.

The frontman of Maroon 5 starts thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to accept that invitation.

A part of him would like to go and get the hell away from them, without giving any explanation; but there's also another part that already figured out that that night won't be a standard night and is curious to see where it will take him. It's a part that is pretty much puzzled by the way Matt and Dom are staring at him, but mostly by the way they are staring at each other.

That part of him is puzzled, but also bizarrely enthralled by that and maybe with the complicity of the beer, that part wins, so he decides to stay.

"Gee, Adam, you're so tense!" Matthew observes, approaching him. "Would you like us to do something to make you feel better?" he suggests to him.

"No, wait. No way! I don't need you to make any massages to me or stuff like that to make me feel better, you would just make me feel worse!" the American guy protests energetically, keeping his distance.

"What did you understand?" Dominic chuckles.

"I just meant something to make you relax, just like playing. Why don't you play something to us? I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable, " Matt clarifies.

Adam feels like a complete idiot.

Okay, I let myself be carried away by my imagination way too much! And it's also my friends' fault, due to all the crap they said! This is just and only a night among musicians, where music is the absolute protagonist. Anyway, I'd better stop drinking beer! he thinks as he follows them to the music room, where there are several guitars, a drum kit, some bass guitars and a couple of keyboards.

Plus, there's also a little stage, meant for small crowds.

Just what the trio needs.

"You, first!" Matthew invites him, as he sits with Dom on the chairs in front row. "Anyway, you know, I don't like conventional things very much, so, please, don't play a song of yours, we already know them, " he warns him.

"Yeah, so… why don't you try to play a song of ours? If you know one of them, of course!" Dom suggests him.

"Well, it's not that I know your repertory very well, but there's a song I really like, also because it was a very popular song and I heard it wherever I went, that's why I ended up memorizing it somehow. " the American guy chuckles as he goes on stage and takes the acoustic guitar, since he wants to perform that song in a way he's particularly fond of.

He starts with an intro longer than the original, but very pleasant, nonetheless.

" _I think I'm drowning asphyxiated, I_ _wanna_ _break this spell that you've created,_ " Adam starts singing.

Matthew and Dominic seem to appreciate that choice a lot, along with the way he's playing it, the way his fingers fly on the tastes, with a tiny swish on the chords that is anything but annoying; but mostly they enjoy the way he sings and hums, the way he moves to keep the rhythm and the way he keeps his eyes closed in order to concentrate better on the hardest and most intense parts.

Sometimes he makes some mistakes with the lyrics and he avoids the most difficult riffs that the rightful songwriter always does, but they don't mind at all.

Now that Adam seems to be calmer and at ease, the atmosphere among them is something unique. Plus, that song is a temptation way too strong and when the English guys' looks meet, they can't resist any longer.

In the meantime, Adam has just finished the second chorus, performing also successfully the yells and the falsetto. He's about to start the finale verse, as he opens his eyes again.

" _Yeah, you will su…_ "

The lyrics die on his lips, just like the notes disappear abruptly, as he observes defenceless the show in front of his eyes, i.e. Matt straddling Dom as they're busy kissing each other passionately.

(End Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? For the last part, expect a Matt and a Dom who will be really, REALLY uninhibited! :P
> 
> You know, I would give everything to hear for real Adam playing that song in that way.. that guy is incredible with acoustic versions, aaaww! By the way, the song was 'Time is Running Out ' by Muse… a disclaimer is a disclaimer, lol!
> 
>  
> 
> hope you'll still like it, but feel free to tell me anything, as always!


	3. III

III.

That scene should disgust Adam, make him sick, instead there's something that inexplicably forces him to keep staring at them.

Hearing that the song has stopped so abruptly, Matt and Dom part from each other and turn to Adam, who is still engrossed in observing them, emotionally shocked.

"It was so nice, why did you stop? " Dom questions him.

"I could ask you the same…" slips from the American frontman's mouth, surprising himself because of what he has just said.

Matt and Dom smirk sardonically.

"I meant… what the fucking hell you were doing?" Adam corrects.

"Well, power of observation is surely not your strong point, Los Angeles' people!" the blond makes fun of him. "We were just kissing," he adds, as if that were the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah, you know, those kind of proofs of affection that involve two mouths pressed against each other and it's even better if tongues come in to play." Matt pretends to explain to him.

"Dammit, I know what a kiss is; but I wasn't expecting it from you. You are two men, shit!"

"No, Dom, you're wrong; Los Angeles' people are plenty of power of observation!" Matt makes fun of Adam as he pretends to ignore him, too, and then he turns to him again. "Yep, we're two men, so? I don't think it's forbidden, right? Are you complaining about that?" he adds.

"But…" the other frontman attempts to protest, unsuccessfully. He places the guitar back against the wall and jumps off the stage.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you something: did you enjoy watching us?" Dom catches him off guard.

"N… no!" Adam dissents weakly.

"You're such a liar!" Matt chuckles, going on stage. "Since you like watching, now I'm gonna give you a very remarkable show!" he goes on, wearing the straps of his red, electric guitar, covered with glitter, his favourite one.

"So, aren't you playing?" Adam asks Dom, mostly to find a way to change topic.

"Nope, tonight I leave the job just to you guitarists!" he smiles as he pats insistently the empty seat beside him, as a sign of invitation. At his own risk, Adam accepts to sit down there.

"You know, Matt playing live is something you can't even begin to imagine. I don't mean our shows, sure, they're amazing and everything, but when Matt performs privately, he is just more free to let himself go… you'll see!" the drummer warns him as the brunette on the stage has just finished plugging the guitar in.

"You played one of our songs before, now I'm gonna return the favour," he announces, starting the intro that immediately makes Adam recognize the song.

" _I was so high I did not recognize / The fire burning in his eyes / The chaos that controlled my mind,"_ Matthew sings, taking deep, long breaths between each sentences.

-Did he really say 'his'?- Adam wonders silently, slightly puzzled, as he observes him go on.

Matthew alternates hard pushes of his pelvis against the back of his guitar and moments of release; his eyes are semi-closed with a pleased expression. The rhythm of his pushes increases until he reaches the second verse, kneeling down the floor and bending over himself.

" _I tried my best to feed his appetite / Keep him coming every night /So hard to keep him satisfied,_ " Matt sings, or rather moans. He's breathing heavily as he keeps pushing against the guitar, bowing his head and arching back, with his eyes closed and his face transfigured by pleasure.

-No, I didn't imagine that, he's really making a gay version of my song… but why? And what the fucking hell is he doing to that poor guitar? But mostly… why can't I keep my eyes off of him… and, wait… what the fuck is happening to me… *under there*?- Adam thinks, utterly dazed as he feels that his jeans are suddenly less comfortable.

"It's more than normal. Matt, my Matt, always has that effect!" Dominic answers to his silent question.

Since the blond is more than accustomed to that kind of performances from his beloved boyfriend, he has been staring at Adam all time long.

As he talks to him, he leans closer, in order to add something.

"And he's not the only one to have such effect!" he whispers in his ear, licking it and nibbling at the lobe, which makes Adam startle on his chair.

"Shit! Dominic... wha... what the fuck are you doing?" he agitates.

A little bit unwillingly, Dom parts from him and scrutinizes him, the indefinite colour of his eyes mirroring in the imprecise colour of Adam's eyes.

"Nothing that you don't want!" he strikes back with a smirk, leaving him wrong-footed.

On stage, Matt, who has already got up with an incredible back thrust, observes the whole scene, fascinated, before ending the second chorus and starting the bridge.

As he sings, he leans from the edge of the stage as much as possible, staring at Adam for the whole time, as if he was talking directly to him.

" _I'll fix these broken things /Repair your broken wings /And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips/Sinking my fingertips /Into every inch of you /Cause I know that's what you want me to do_ "

Adam is so engrossed staring back at him that he hasn't even noticed the hand that Dom has placed on his knee and is now slipping on his thigh, but when it lands victoriously on the crotch of his jeans, which is more and more painfully constricted, hell yeah Adam notices that! Mostly because of the way Dom is moving his hand on him.

"Ooohh, fuuuuuuuuuck!" he exclaims, without even realizing that he's bucking against that hand, before he becomes lucid again and snatches the hand away, kinda rudely, as he stares at him in a mixture of rage, confusion… but also excitement, nevertheless, but he's still to devastated to speak.

Dominic looks at him with a knowing smile.

"Oh, please, don't you even try to say that you didn't like it. It would be so pathetic. I know you did, I experienced that at first hand… literally!" he sneers, mischievously.

"Dammit, no! It's not what you think… it's just… it's just that... you have such a feminine touch that... you confused me, you confused my cock, too!" Adam justified as he regains the ability of structuring meaningful sentences.

In the meantime, none of them had paid attention to Matthew anymore, so he had time to finish the song, unplug his guitar and reach the duo as furtively as he could.

"But I surely have a manlier touch, let's see if you like it anyway!" Matt exclaims as he grips Adam's cock through the fabric of his jeans and boxer.

His caresses become more and more demanding, as he fixes his ocean blue eyes into the blue-grey eyes of the American guy, now darkened with pleasure.

"Shit! Matthew! Where the hell did you pop up fro… ooooooooooooooooh, God!" Adam screams, throwing his head back.

-What the fucking fuck am I doing? They're men, for God's sake! They... they are… oooooooooh Jesus Christ, this is just toooo fucking good!-

Adam can't even think anymore, slave of the pleasure, especially when he feels soft lips pressed against his, demanding entrance unrelentingly.

Without even realizing, the American guy parts his lips, allowing access. Dom takes advantage of it to explore the unfamiliar mouth, satisfied when he hears the other moan, although he doesn't answer to that totally unexpected kiss.

The blond parts from him, but Adam hasn't even time to catch his breath, because his mouth endures another invasion, this time it's from Matt, who doesn't loosen his grip on his bulge anyway, alternating caresses and little squeezes as his other hand sinks in the brunette's hair.

Dominic starts tracing Adam's skin with kisses, from his neck to his collarbone, inebriated by his musky scent; as his hands find their way under his T-shirt, caressing his toned, smooth and sculpted chest and teasing his very sensitive nipples.

Matthew keeps kissing him, chewing softly on his lower lip, but just when he feels that the other guy is about to answer to his kiss he just stops it abruptly, feeling a subtle pleasure in the torture he's inflicting to him.

"Pl… plea... please…" Adam stutters, overwhelmed by all these way too strong sensations.

"Please what? Please, stop it?" Matthew whispers in his left ear, as he's about to pull the zipper of his jeans down.

"Or please, go on?" Dominic whispers in his right ear, scratching softly his left nipple.

Adam stares at Matt first, then at Dom, as he pants heavily, his mind into turmoil.  
He keeps his eyes closed for some seconds and resorts to all the few self-control left to him, before taking that important decision.

"St-st-stop it!" Adam barely manages to say.

Matthew and Dominic part from him immediately.

"The main rule is: 'The guest's wishes are inviolable '" the English brunette states.

"Rule? Why? Does it mean that...there were even rules?" the American brunette wonders astonished, as he recovers and arranges himself.

"Hell yeah, there were. It's just that you didn't ask us!" the English blond winks at him.

"But now you know, so keep that in mind for next time!" Matthew suggests him.

"Next WHAT? Listen, there won't be a fucking next time!" the other frontman protests sturdily. "There shouldn't be even this time, for the record!" he adds, for good measure.

"Oh, please, you can't even remotely call this a whole time!" Matthew makes him notice.

"Yeah, we have done to you not even ten percent of all the wonderful things we could do to you!" Dominic informs him, suggestively.

"What you did to me is fucking more than enough! By the way, I guess there won't ever be any kind of collaboration between us! You know what? Since you told me you know our songs... _If_ _I_ _never_ _see_ _your_ _*_ _faces*_ _again_ _/ I don't mind /'Cause_ _we_ _'ve_ _gone_ _much_ _further_ _than_ _I_ _thought_ _we_ _'d_ _get_ _tonight !"_ _Adam sings the last part to them, before leaving, and they don't even try to stop him._

_As soon as he gets in his car, Adam sinks on the front seat, dazed and deeply confused, as he opens his jeans, in order to give some relief to his painful, throbbing erection._

_To take his mind off, he also turns his mobile on again. After a few seconds he receives a text message and opens it without hesitation. It's from James:_

_'So, hottie, did you pick someone up tonight?'_

_Grumbling, cursing and swearing, Adam deletes the message.  
Of course, as long as it's just a message it' is easy, but in his mind he can't delete the memories of this night and he never will._

_-I need a woman. Absolutely. But first I need a shower. Desperately. A cold shower. And a warm woman. I need to have an icy shower with a hot woman! Whatever!- he thinks, frustrated, before arranging himself and setting the car in motion._

_From the window of the studio, Matt and Dom watch him disappear._

 

_"Well, well, it was an interesting evening, wasn't it?" the brunette comments, as he wraps his arms around the blond's waist._

_"You tell me! And I would be surprised of the contrary. After all, you just raped the poor Glitterati in front of him!" Dom makes him notice as he loses himself in his embrace._

_"Nope, trust me. She liked it as much as I did!" Matt clarifies._

_Dominic turns to face him._

_"Good to know, that guitar is such a bitch! So, what about raping me, too?" he suggests to him._

_"I just can't!" is the short but resolute answer from his boyfriend._

_Dom looks at him puzzled, but he hasn't even the time to ask him anything._

_"If you agree ... what kind of rape would it be?" the guitarist points out._

_The drummer sneers mischievously at him._

_"Well, I can always pretend..." he winks at him._

_"Mm... sounds bloody good!" the brunette purrs, as they are leaving the building._

 

"Honey, can we ask Adam if he wants to join us sometimes?" Matt wonders as he draws out his mobile to call a cab.

"Of course we can, whatever my baby's heart desires!" Dom smiles at him.

"Well, it's not exactly my *heart* that desires him." the other makes him notice.

"Matt! You're just impossible!" the blond strikes back. "And, please, never change!" he adds, giving him a quick kiss.

"Kill me if I do!" the frontman laughs, kissing him back the same way.

Suddenly, Dom looks more thoughtful.

"Hey, Mattie..."

"Mm?"

"Do I really have a feminine touch?"

  


THE END  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : lyrics taken from 'This love' is a song by Maroon 5.
> 
> You know, this is one of the hottest lyrics I have ever read... and the video is yummy, too! So, I hope you'll like it as a choice! ;)  
> Instead, the lyrics Adam sings to them are taken by 'If I'll never see your face again ' by Maroon 5, of course!  
> Well, I guess that Adam telling Dom that he has a feminine touch was priceless, so sorry, I couldn't resist! ;P  
> I hope you'll enjoy this story, although there wasn't pwopew sex, lol.
> 
> About that... there will be a sequel, too, because another VERY good author is helping me write it, at least the beginning! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> About this one, as always, feel free to tell me anything! Pleaaase do, even a word would make my day ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Second part is coming soon ;)
> 
> In the meantime there are things that must be said:
> 
> I know, this is weird, but I've been thinking of this paring since the 'Songs about Jane' era, the first album of Maroon 5.
> 
> By the way, back to those days I even called Adam 'Matthew's little twin' since they looked alike a lot, really!
> 
> At the only thought of those two singing together, their falsettos mixing… oh my, I feel dizzy!
> 
> And you know, from making them sing to slash … or almost slash… there's only a short step!
> 
> And wherever Matt is, there's Dom, too, of course! ;P
> 
> The 'deathblow' arrived with the 'Hands all over ' album of Maroon 5 (that I love sooo damn much, for the record! btw, the newest one is.. asjsgjhgjghahh!! <3) and also due to my mp3 player that kept constantly mixing together Muse's and Maroon 5 songs, at random… so I just knew that I ABSOLUTELY HAD TO write something about this cross-over!
> 
> Ok, so far there wasn't much crossover, but you'll see in the next part. So far I hope I'll make you curious ;P
> 
> ok, now I can say that:
> 
> Disclaimer (II): I don't own and know either Maroon 5, esp. Adam Levine, plus the title is taken from the lyrics of 'Stutter', one of their (very cool) songs.
> 
> If you find your time to tell me what you think about it (I accept even criticism as long as it helps me improve!), I'll be veeeery happy and grateful.
> 
> Otherwise, thanks just for bothering reading this umpteenth delirium of mine!
> 
> p.s. since it's around somewhere else, sorry if you alreadu know it ^^


End file.
